


Lee Minho x Reader Oneshot

by Marvelleum



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Photography, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelleum/pseuds/Marvelleum
Summary: Minho and y/n decide to go to the beach to take some photo’s.Complete fluff!
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Stray Kids Ensemble, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lee Minho x Reader Oneshot

She was standing there, arms brought together against the wind, looking out down into the fine line of ink that was the sea. “Click” She turns around, “Jeez Minho, you don’t even want to take a photo of my face?” she scoffs jokingly, looking in the direction of the sound of waves. 

Minho smiles, “Well actually Seungmin was telling me that it makes the photo more dramatic,” he says, matter of factly. She turns back around and looks into the distance, allowing for a few more photos to be taken. “Okay,” she says turning to face him again. “Now it’s your turn,” she takes the camera off him carefully. He looks slightly confused, but stands up from the wooden bench, and walks over to the hand rail. She sits down and instructs, “Alright, now just stand there and look pretty.” 

“I can’t model,” was the blunt reply. She just gives him a small glare that says, are you serious? He kept his face straight for a few seconds, before his lips upturned into a smile.   
Quickly raising the camera and taking a shot, before Minho could react. “Hey! I wasn’t ready!,” he complains, “You’re lucky you’re cute, I’ll let it slide,” he smiles smugly as he turns and looks out across the bay. 

The wind picked up slightly, and so did the grip of her hands on the camera. The boys had given this to her as a present, and she had no plan to drop it. She looked through the little hole in the camera, looking at Minho, who’s hair was slightly beginning to get ruffled in the wind. Taking some photos, Minho turned around, making some cute faces, as the sound of the camera clicking filled the air. “Oooo, I’ve got an idea...” Minho comes back and takes a seat, as you let him explain. Instead of words, he takes the camera from you and turns it around facing the two of you. You take a simple photo and both bunch up to look at the result on the small screen. “Ah, it’s not too bad” he shrugs, tipping the camera’s display in your direction so you could see. “Yeah, it would have been better if we were both in the frame,” you laugh as you see both of your heads cut off by the top of the picture. After laughing a bit, you take some more photos which turned out much better that the first one. 

By this time, the wind was less aggressive, but the salty smell was still as strong as ever. You sigh, laying your head slowly on Minho’s shoulder, both looking out at the combination of white and blue swirling and colliding. “This is nice,” you state simply. He puts his arm around you, holding you close. “Yeah, it is.” You stay like that for a while, trying to warm each other up.   
Minho breaks the silence, slightly smiling to see your reaction, “But... it is kinda cold...”   
You turn to look up at him and say, “Yeah I’m freezing, let’s go back to the car.”  
“Cool, I’ll lead the way.” And so you both stood up, reached for each other’s hand and began the walk back up to the car park. 

“Is that rain?” you question.  
“I think it’s just the spray from the water,” he looks back at you. And as you continue walking, hand in hand, you say with a smile, “Now I know how your cats felt about the time when you knocked over that glass of water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I warmly appreciate kudos and any comments/questions or feedback!   
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
